


Jump

by Felix_The_KitKat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Heartbreak, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Suicide Attempt, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_The_KitKat/pseuds/Felix_The_KitKat
Summary: I loved you but you didn't see. You noticed him not me. Maybe I could get your attention. Maybe I could jump.





	1. Jump

**Author's Note:**

> From my Wattpad: LastChanceToBeTrue

"Have you heard the rumors, Erza?" Mira said looking slightly pale. The red-haired mage, turning her attention from the book she was reading to the girl standing beside her, looked up at the barkeeper, from where she was sitting. "No, I haven't heard any rumors lately." Mira's complexion paled farther rivaling her white hair. "I've heard that Natsu and Gray want to kick Lucy out of Team Natsu." Erza, in response to Mira's statement, started looking for the two male mages that were mentioned. Anger slowly started to course through Erza. "Where are they? I need to have a talk with them." Before Erza had a chance to find the sources of her rage, Lucy walked into the guild with her attention on her feet. Mira turned to greet Lucy. "Good morning Lucy. How are you?" The blonde looked up briefly before looking returning her gaze to her shoes. Lucy walked past Mira and headed straight to the guild master's office. Erza stared at the door to Makarov's office. "I have a bad feeling about this." Mira nodded her head in agreement. After only a few minutes the door flew open with a loud bang, as this was a normal occurrence only a few people looked up. The rest of the guild looked up when they realized the noise that normally followed did not occur. In the doorway were Gray and Natsu, but instead of fighting with each other they were holding hands. The two walked over to Erza and sat down in the chairs across from her. "Good Morning..." Before Natsu could finish his sentence, Erza stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "What are you two thinking? You can't kick Lucy out of the team." Natsu quickly stood up, knocking his chair over, before slamming his own hands on the table. "Why can't we? It's my team. I can do what I want. Besides, we already kicked her out a few minutes ago." Before Erza could say something she would regret, the door to Makarov's office opened. Lucy stepped out of the office with both of her hands free of marks. The blonde looked over at Erza before quickly walking up the stairs. There was a sense of foreboding throughout the room. A few seconds later Mira realized why. Mira turned to Erza before saying, "Didn't Lucy go up the stairs to the roof." Erza paled before running up the stairs after Lucy with most of the guild behind her. Just a the group reached the roof, Lucy jumped off the ledge. Erza dropped to her knees staring at the place where Lucy was a few moments before. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered to herself, "I never got to tell her how I feel."


	2. Back To Normal Of Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us see the results

"Erza, it's been two months. Everybody is upset but this is going too far." Erza looked up her her guild mate. "How is the going to far? I loved her Gray. I never got to tell her. You're the one that pushed her to do this." Erza had tears streaming down her face. Gray took a step back knowing that if he stayed close to the red head he would get hurt. "Erza, I know you loved her but digging up her keys is too far. You know that we couldn't find her body but we found her keys. Her keys are the only things we have left of her." Erza stopped crying and looked at Gray "If its the only thing we have left of her why don't we hung them up somewhere? Why do we have to think about the bad memories?" Gray looked down at his feet before speaking. "You're not the first person to think of that. Its a good ides but right now you're the only one that wants to look at them. Erza just put the keys back." Gray turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Gray looked at Erza over his shoulder. "I have a date with Natsu." Gray walked off leaving Erza alone. 'Why does he get to be happy? I lost her before I could say anything to her.' Erza looked at the keys in her hand. She noticed a key that she had never seen before. She picked up the key and looked at it. It was a key made of black metal and in the center was an odd symbol that Erza had never seen before. 'I should get someone to look at this.' What Erza didn't know is that in a city only a few days travel from her was the girl she loved.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's appreciate my short chapters

Lucy's POV 

I woke up to the feeling of someone's hand carding through my hair. The hand stopped for moment making me whine. "Good to know you're awake Luce." My body stiffened at the sound of this person's voice. I opened my eyes slowly and gasped at what I saw. Surrounding the bed I was laying on was my spirits. Every single one of them had a look of concern on their face. I turned to fave where I heard the voice and quickly realized why the voice sounded so familiar. "Leo, what's going on? Where am I and why does everybody look so worried?" Leo looked at me before speaking. "You're in the spirit world. I'll explain later but right now you need to rest." I tried to protest but my eyelids were too heavy to keep open. The slumber that I fell into was peaceful. 

Leo's POV

'I wish I could tell you what's happening but it's too dangerous for you to know. We all must wait until you are ready.'


End file.
